Narendra Modi/Abilities
Narendra Modi is an extremely skilled fighter who has had multiple fights with many Stand users during the Indian Revolution. Additionally, during the Stardust Crusaders trip and World War III, Modi has had many fights as well. Physical abilities * Enhanced offense: Compared to the average human, Modi holds physical power greater. He is capable of killing people with a few punches, as he has exercised over his long life. * Martial knowledge: Modi, who has traveled through India as a way to grow spiritually and mentally many times, is also skilled in martial arts. This makes him very skilled in both offense and defense. Personal abilities * Intelligence: Modi is considered to be one of the smartest people of the modern generation, as he is a very strategical man. He is capable of employing this intelligence in a fight by making strategies, such as the ones he created during the Indian Revolution. * Will: Modi has the factor to keep fighting, even when nearing death or having emotional turmoil. This was shown in many fights he had during the Indian Revolution. * Influence: Being one of the most popular world leaders currently, and having a huge following in his country (which is the most populated, as well), Modi has a huge amount of influence. Due to this, he can create sociological changes by spreading his belief. Stand Narendra Modi's stand, The Demon takes the form of a humanoid demon-like figure. It is a close-range stand with incredible strength and speed. * Strength: Modi's stand is extremely strong, and a barrage of punches is usually the tactics Modi had used in his battles. * Speed: Modi's stand also has extreme speed, being capable of dodging fast objects such as bullets. However, it isn't as fast as stands such as Jotaro Kujo's, Star Platinum. * Rush: Modi's main fighting style with The Demon is to create a barrage of punches. This can be used alongside his other ability: * Fire generation and manipulation: The Demon's most special ability is being capable of creating fire and manipulating it, similarly to Muhammad Avdol's Magicians Red. However, unlike Avdol's stand, Modi is weakened every time he uses the fire, making it so that he only uses it in special situations. Demon serum Alongside Nicolás Maduro Jr., Modi carried a set of experiments during the 2020s about immortality. Eventually, Modi reached a conclusion: which fusing with his own stand, The Demon, would bring immortality. This was due to a study that Maduro Jr. had carried out regarding the immortality subject and Modi's stand. After the immortality serum was completed by the joint India-Venezuela experimentation team - named the 'Demon Serum', Modi took it, becoming an immortal human. However, the side-effects of this serum would make him 1/4 demon, granting him special demon abilities. * Enhanced abilities: '''By becoming 1/4 demon, Modi had all of his already established physical abilities enhanced, whether it was speed, power, etc. * '''Wing: Modi is capable of summoning a wing behind his right shoulder, making him capable of flying short distances. Demonic take-over Over the years, Modi has slowly become a full demon. When he took the serum in the 2020s, he started off as a 25% demon, but according to one of his recent studies, he is currently 29.5% demon. Category:India Category:Narendra Modi